Ninjago: Crazy father B again
by Zurkvulpxodrex
Summary: Lloyd and his father, obviously Garmadon, go on a short road trip. It may seem normal... but gets a little crazy and insane. You may never know what might come of it. It suppose to be humorous .-. (If any of you guys have seen B again then you may know what this is about) I couldn't hold the temptation. XDD


**A/N: HALOOO GUYYYZZ! Don't worry, I'm working on my other stories. I just wanted to do this short one to keep my spirit up and I just couldn't hold the temptation. XDD I know maybe some of you have seen the video, "B+ again?!", and this is just a short parody. Well... maybe not short cause I'm adding some extra scenes since I don't want it to be plain and original. OH ALSO, Let's say that... Garmadon is still evil in this short story. XD but ANYWAYS... I want to start this shiz like... RIGHT NOW... so all I'm gonna say is I OWN NOTHING... DX ...Enjoy -.-**

B+ again?!

Lloyd is driving down the road to the Doctor with his father, Garmadon, next to him. The radio is on loud but not too loud that would make them seem like rock-and-roll freaks. Headphones were worn around Lloyd's neck as he also wore a green sweater and jeans. He tapped his foot to the beat of the song that was played on at the moment. Garmadon, as his usual sinister self, had a black, thin coat wrapped around his figure and down along his arms to his wrist. He too was wearing loose jeans.

Lloyd, the one driving, kept himself alert looking out the window so that no "accidents" happen. He then turned off the radio to converse with the corrupted man next to him.

"Hey Dad.." He started, trying to get his dad's attention first. Garmadon faced his head towards the teen.

"What?" The dark lord asked, sounding like his mouth was full.

"Which way to the doctor again?" The green ninja asked, forgetting once more where the Doctor was located. Lloyd took a quick glance at his father, only to find him licking on a ice-cream cone, confusing him.

"You have to turn left here" Garmadon said, gesturing to his left with his pointer finger. "and then go straight. Ok? What you doing at the Doctor anyway, you sick? Eat some Panadol then." Lloyd's father answered with an Asian accent and then continued licking his cone. **(A/N: DON'T MAKE IT SOUND WRONG! XDD) **Lloyd stared at him confusedly.

"Uh Dad...What's with the accent?" He responded in bewilderment, immediately putting his eyes back on the road. Garmadon laid a finger on Lloyd's lips.

"Ssshhh son just... sshhh. Let it happen." Lord Garmadon whispered before retrieving his finger and looking out the window. Lloyd, being very creeped out, decided to change the topic back to the original.

"Anyways... I have to go to the doctor for a blood test cause I want to find out what blood type I am."

"Oh Okay...Is this what you do in your spare time?" Garmadon question him, continuing with the accent. Lloyd shook his head.

"Uh, It's kinda for my awards."

"It's kinda gay." Lloyd's father instantly commented, making Lloyd stare at him weirdly for a while before returning his gaze out in front of him to watch wheramre he's going. After a few moments, Garmadon broke the silence.

"Hey Boy!" He said loud enough to get his son's regard to him. As planned out, Lloyd looked towards him. "How's School?" Garmadon continued. Lloyd stared glumly at the ground.

"Oh Uh.. not that good. I get bullied at schoo-"

"I DON'T CARE! I just want to know the result from your report card!" The Evil Lord yelled, not looking interested in what Lloyd had to say. Lloyd's sadden expression went away, glad that he didn't have to talk about what the bullies, and followed along on what his dad was actually asking.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! um...They're pretty good. I got an A+ in Math." Lloyd paused, waiting for his dad's judgment.

"Mmm, That's Okay...7 X 7!?"

"49!" The blonde teen answered right away. Garmadon rubbed his chin looking on the other direction of the car.

"Mmm, That's Okay." The silenced that followed indicated Lloyd to presume.

"Uh...I got an A+ in chemistry."

"Mm hmm, that's good. Maybe the drug." Lord Garmadon inferred as he took in a deep breathe. Lloyd shook his head shamefully but determined to just carry on with it.

"A+ in physics..."

"Eeehh...That's Okay. You could've done better." Lloyd's fiendish father recommended dryly. The green ninja stared at him wondering what the heck he meant by that. What's better than an A+!? But knowing his father, he decided to drop it and forget it.

"What about... the Englis?" He heard his dad inquire in the same accent as before.

"Dad, I speak english, what do you think?" Lloyd spat. Garmadon payed no attention to what Lloyd said and growled at him.

"What about... THE ENGLISSS!" Garmadon yelled louder than before. Lloyd groaned and tried to keep his foot on the pedal; resisting the urge to not kick his father in the section where the sun doesn't shine.

"DAD! What the hell is wrong with you!? I SPEAK ENGLISH! They teach **ITALIAN** in Darkly's. Ask that." He snorted at his father; not even taking a peek at him. The literally black skinned man continued to tune out at Lloyd's remarks and shouted once more.

"WAKT ABGOWT CHA ENGDA;OICNAD!?" Garmadon blabbered out the exact same question but except everything sounded gibberish.

"UGH... B+! That's what I have in _Italian, _NOT English. I'm perfectly fine with that language. Heck, I'm speaking it thoroughly right now." The green teen snarled at his father bitterly. He puzzled over why his father was being this way, even though it wasn't really anything new.

"B PLUS?" Garmadon howled in complete shock. No joke, no act, just surprise written all over his face. "B...B...B...B...B PLUS?!" He continued crying out. Lloyd just turned a deaf ear to his father's foolishness. That was until Jay popped out of the back of car.

"OH YA GOT A B+ PLUS, BRUH? I GOT AN 'A' LIKE A BOSS!" Jay taunted. Lloyd almost lost control of the car when the Blue ninja came out all of a sudden. He quickly glanced at Jay before gazing back forward to keep the car from crashing.

"What... Jay? What the fuck are you doing in my car?! And... You don't even go to Darkly's! Just, GET THE FUDGE OUT!" Lloyd ordered. Jay chuckled.

"NAAAHHHH... COME AT ME, BRO!" A hiccup escaped the lightning master's mouth after he dazedly responded. Lloyd moaned in irritation, realizing what the problem was.

"Aaahh...You're on a sugar rush. Explains a lot on how you got into my car. WELL... YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN! NOT MY PROBLEM!" With that, the blonde kicked him out onto a random field of puffy clouds, cause the author says so, and persistently kept on driving. Remembering that his father was still with him, and probably still dazed out, Lloyd tries kicking him out of his paralyzed situation.

"AHEM... Dad?" Lloyd attempted. His father quickly snapped out.

"B PLUS AGAIN?! T-that's it. Too Late. No more chance. You DIE." Garmadon sternly stated. Lloyd shook his head in astonishment and gaped wide-eyed at his father.

"Ahehe... You okay?" The green ninja queried nervously. Pondering over if what his dad was saying was true.

"YOU DIE, OKAY?! When we get home, I'm gonna go to the backyard, ok? Get my butcher knife, chop the branch, chop the stick from the tree, very long one and I'm gonna have to whip a bitch." Lloyd's insane father grumbled. "I'm gonna have to whip you...I'M GONNA HAVE TO WHIP YOU!"

Lloyd's body shivered in dread as his father overreacted over the entire dilemma. His father sounds so serious.. but yet it doesn't seem true. Lloyd's conscience keeps saying a billion different things. Which to listen to? He's not sure of. So instead he reacted in instinct.

"WHOA, NO! PLEASE! SORRY! GOSH!" Lloyd tried apologizing to see if it'll cool him off. "I'm telling mom and Uncle after this..." He then murmured underneath his breathe. Garmadon waved his hands around in the air.

"Sorry is not an excuse, okay? Okay just listen to me lecture. Listen, listen carefully. Okay?" Garmadon instructed his son. Lloyd sighed and tried to keep on driving. he was apparently "listening" to his father's speech in a bored manner. Garmadon commenced.

"A...stands for 'a' good job. Okay? A...stands for 'a' good job. You have to get 'A'." Garmadon says while colliding the right side of his right hand with his left hand's palm. "Okay, 'A' stands for a good job. 'A' stands for... A Doctor... A lawyer... A DENTIST! Or 'a' good job!"

Lloyd thinks over on what his father said and comes up with his own using the same technique his father did.

"Then... then that means 'A' can stand for A garbage man." Lloyd suggests. Garmadon stares at him in perplexity.

"A garbage man?" Garmadon asks confusedly but after processing it wholly, his eyes widen in disbelief. "GAH-GARBAGE MAN? GARBAGE MAN START WITH A 'G'!"

The "supreme" evil lord burry his face in his hands in shame. Feeling that his son isn't worthy. "NO WONDER YOU FAILED ENGLISH! YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL GARBAGE MAN!"

Lloyd mentally face-palms. It's official. His dad is a psycho. Garmadon soon reveals his face but keeps half his head rested on his left head.

"Just get out of my car. We're already at the doctor." Lord Garmadon mumbles. Lloyd glares at him.

"For your information, this is _my _car." Lloyd spits sharply. But his dad just shoves his enraged face in his and shoots daggers into his soul.

"Just...get...OUT!" Lloyd's father yells as an order. Lloyd gulps in nervousness and gets out of the car quickly. Garmadon, who was left alone in the car, sighs shamefully.

"Garbage man starts with a 'G'. Even I know that and I can't even spell garbage."

-30 minutes later-

Lloyd returns into the car and puts on his seat-belt. At the moment, they both seemed to have forgotten about what happened recently thirty minutes ago. Garmadon had grown curious over what blood type his son could be so once Lloyd had gotten all seated up, he started asking questions.

"So how was it? Your blood all good?" Lord Garmadon asks. Lloyd seemed to be dazed out a little.

"Yeah yeah, it was all good...was all good."

"So what the result? What blood type are you?" Lloyd's dad continues asking. The green ninja snaps out of his thoughts and darts his head towards his father.

"Um uh, my blood type is uh B positive." Lloyd responds.

"B positive?" Garmadon asks in perplexity. After processing it wholly, his eyes widen in shock. "B PLUS? B PLUS AGAIN?!"

Lloyd, who was seeing this, immediately remembers about earlier. He quickly gets back out of the car and leaves his stunned dad inside. After making sure his phone worked, he dialed his mother's number and lets the phone ring. His mom then picks up.

_"Hey sweety, something wrong?"_

"Yeah, dad's acting like a lunatic again. Can you call the ambulance and come pick me up?"

_"Why don't you use your golden powers to cure him like before?"_

"MOM!"

_"Fine fine... I'll be right there."_

* * *

><p><strong>-END OF STORY-<strong>

**A/N: BOOM SHAKA LAKA! YUS! FINALLY! I had to write this 6 times since it kept glitching and erasing everything. :D Everything worked out PEACHYYYY! -.- You guys are lucky I have patience... ANYWAYS... I OWN NOTHING. This "B+ again" Idea is owned by Yourchonny and the rest is owned by NINJAGOOOO! XDD SO YAH... I feel like the video is better and funnier so check that out. :| This didn't come out as amusing as I thought it would but ANYWAYS... I'm not so good. XD ELA wasn't really my best subject. -,- WITH THAT BEING SAID... ELFIE IS GONE TILL WHO KNOWS WHEN AND SEE YA CREEPS LATERZZZ... Creeps isn't an offending word... :| Don't... don't be offended by it... I call everyone creeps cause honestly... we are. Doesn't that make you feel special. :DDD BAAIIIII ;D**


End file.
